Dil's Loud Love
by NoizyBunny
Summary: With the fall time nearing, The Loud family decides to take a trip to Yucaipa, California as a finally beach vacation for the year. While there they meet the Rugrats and their families. Dil also meets what seems to be "the most beautifulest baby he's ever sawed" who happens to be no one other than Lily Loud! Rating might change because of the upcoming subplot.


**Hey everyone! New story time! With Christmas rolling around the corner there's another story I also want to release but it's going to contain something that hasn't been introduced yet so I'm planning to release this ahead of schedule along with the Christmas story ahead of schedule. Both stories don't take place in Terrible Twos until maybe 3-4 stories after the current one. Hopefully since I'm now on Christmas break I'll spend the next few days trying to get the fanfiction schedule back on track. Anyway this story is also my first Rugrats crossover story! It's also my first Loud House fanfiction and Loud House crossover so if any of you readers are from the Loud House side of the site I hope you enjoy the story as well as the Rugrats fans.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats or The Loud House! They both belong to Nickelodeon! Rugrats also belongs to Klasky Csupo and The Loud House belongs to Chris Savino. I only own Savannah Green and any other OCs that appear in this story!**

* * *

Lincoln Loud was packing stuff in a duffel bag as he zipped up his bag and tossed onto his bed.

"Now you all might be wondering what I'm packing for. Well I'm sure you all remember that we were going to go on a road trip a while back but we couldn't get along just because I found the sweet spot in the car. Well we're trying that again, we're going on a trip to the beach in California. It's starting to get cold here so going to the beach in Michigan is out of the question. The only problem now is that we have to fly on a plane to get to California and I'm sure you all know by now how my sisters are."

"Lincoln, girls come on or we're going to miss our flight!" Rita, The Louds' mother, called from downstairs

"Well that's my cue, let the vacation begin." Lincoln said grabbing his bag as he left his bedroom

* * *

Meanwhile in Yucaipa, California where the Rugrats gang lived everyone was at the Pickles' residents as they were getting ready to go to the beach as the babies watched the grownups hustle and bustle about.

"I'm really acited to go to the beach." Dil said

"Me too Dil, especially cause I never went afore." Savannah chimed in

"If there's no sandman monster like last time, I'm happy." Chuckie said

"Don't worry Chuckie, there's no sandman monster member? Angelica was just messing with us and I thinks she buried your daddy in sand to tricks you." Tommy reassured

"Oh, that's right."

Meanwhile the grownups were packing things into the cars as they packed coolers and chairs and the beach umbrellas.

"I think that's just about everything." Stu said as he closed the trunk

"Well then we better hurry before the crowd gets there if we want to get a decent parking spot." Didi said

Going back inside the adults picked up the babies as they were put into their car seats and strapped in. Once the babies were strapped in and they were sure they had everything, they left and headed for the beach.

With the Louds, after a long, loud flight they finally arrived in Yucaipa as the Loud kids found their bags.

"You know after getting up really early and being stuck on a plane for almost four hours, I'm ready to go to the beach." Lincoln said

"Oh, Lincoln the flight wasn't so bad. I mean I took a sea-esta." Luan joked as Lincoln groaned at the pun

"I want to catch a crab for a pet!" Lana exclaimed

"I can send Bobby pictures of my new bathing suits." Lori said as her phone started to ring. She of course quickly answered it seeing it was Bobby. "Bobby boo boo bear!" And Lori was chatting away with Bobby as normal.

"I can work on my tan for my next pageant." Lola said

"I can study the species that are living on the beach." Lisa said as well

"I just want to see some shark attacks." Lucy suddenly said as the others screamed and jumped in surprise since Lucy appeared out of nowhere.

"Now hold your horses kids, we still have to check into the hotel before we can go to the beach." Lynn Senior, The Louds' father, said

"Yes, and we need you all to be on your best behavior while we're here." Rita added

Luckily the hotel they were staying in was close to the airport and there was a shuttle bus that went to and from the airport to said hotel. Racing towards the shuttle bus the Loud siblings all boarded the shuttle as quickly as possible just so they could get to the beach, which was luckily right across the street from the hotel. Once they were checked in and everything they family of 13 changed into their swim wear, applied sunscreen, and headed down to the beach. Upon getting down there Lana instantly went on the hunt for crabs, Lisa was collecting sand and other specimens to experiment with, Lori was tapping away on her phone as she took pictures to send to Bobby. Lola of course was laying out in the sun to tan, and the others went to swim. Luna of course was playing her guitar, which she had brought with her, and Lincoln decided to sit and relax under the beach umbrella as he brought an Ace Savy comic with him to read as Lily made a sandcastle nearby.

"Ah finally I can relax and not have my sisters bother me. Time to catch up on my Ace Savy comics." Lincoln said as he took out his comic to read as he laid out his beach towel to lie down on.

Meanwhile at the same time the Pickles' family and crew were all arriving at the same time as they were unloading the car as they found a spot to place their things which wasn't too far from the Louds.

"What's this stuff that the grownups put on our faces?" Savannah asked

"It's sun screen it keeps you from get sun burnt." Susie said over hearing Savannah's question

"Oh. What's a sun burnt?"

"A sun burn is when your skin gets all red and it stings really bad when you stay out in the sun to long without sun screen." Susie explained to Savannah

"Well good thing our mommies put sunscreen on us, I don't want no sun burn." Dil said

"Me neither." The others all said

Just then Lana came by as she was chasing a hermit crab that was scurrying across the sand as it scurried onto the beach towel the babies were sitting on.

"Claws come back." Lana said following the crab over to the babies

"I gots it." Phil said as he grabbed the hermit crab before it could scurry away again

"Hey thanks for catching him." Lana said as Phil handed the hermit crab back to her. "I'm Lana by the way."

"I'm Phil, and this is my twin sister Lil and my friends Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Dil, Savannah and Susie." Phil introduced pointing to each baby as he said their names

"Hi!" The other babies all said

"Nice to meet ya. So, you two are twins? I have a twin sister named Lola, she's over there. She likes to do more of that girly pageant stuff." Lana said as she pointed over to where Lola was lying on a beach towel in the sun.

"Ooh she's in those prettiful pageants with all the sparkly dresses? I want to meet her." Lil said excitedly as she got up

"Well okay, you guys can come and meet my other sisters and brother too." Lana smiled

"Oh, you have more siblings?" Susie asked

"Yep, ten actually!" Lana said

"Ten?! That's a lot of brothers and sisters!" Kimi exclaimed

"Well I only have one brother the others are sisters." Lana corrected Kimi

"Wow I don't knows if I could haves so many sisters and brother." Chuckie said

"Well I don't know about you guys but I want to meets Lana's other siblings." Susie said

"Me too!" Savannah said as she stood up

"Me three!" Dil also said

With that the babies and Susie got up as Lana led them to the other Loud siblings.

* * *

 **So the Rugrats are off too meet the other Loud siblings! What will happen next? Find out next time!**


End file.
